Por qué a Remus le gusta el chocolate?
by Ale-yaoi
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado de donde viene esa fascinación del licántropo por el dulce?… Pues yo sí, y aquí está mi respuesta, SLASH


¿Por qué a Remus le gusta el chocolate?

Remus despertó sobresaltado, podría jurar que había sentido una mano tocándole en el rostro hace apenas unos segundos, le parecía extraño que no se hubiese despertado sino hasta haber sentido el contacto, puesto que sus sentidos eran más agudos que lo normal dada su condición.

Su condición, recorrió con la mirada el cuarto, estaba a oscuras pero podía sentir a todos sus amigos, James, Peter y por supuesto Sirius, sabía que de no ser por ellos no había podido llegar hasta el último año de Hogwarts, gracias a ellos podía pasar todos los meses por _eso_ sin desesperarse… Les debía mucho, por ellos daría la vida sin siquiera dudar y lo mejor era sentir que ellos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo mismo por él, se lo habían demostrado cada luna llena cuando salían a "jugar" con él

Se volvió a acostar tratando de llamar el sueño y en el momento en que se quedó dormido el olor de Sirius le llego a su nariz y le hizo sonreír.

* * *

Sirius se levantó temprano esa mañana, estaba a punto de saltar sobre la cama de James para levantarlo, tal como hacía todas las mañanas, cuando algo llamó su atención, algo que siempre había estado ahí pero que solo hasta ese momento había realmente visto, Remus estaba sonriendo en sueños, obviamente le había visto dormir muchas veces y también le había visto sonreír, pero en ese momento él parecía irradiar una felicidad y tranquilidad increíbles. Una extraña calidez comenzó a expandirse en su pecho solo de ver esa sonrisa, comenzó a detallar a su amigo, cada rasgo de su cara parecía resplandecer con luz propia para los ojos de Sirius, sin pensarlo siquiera se acerco al durmiente.

Sirius se arrodillo para quedar cerca de la cara de su amigo levanto la mano y tocó su mejilla, era increíblemente suave la verdad se sentía mucho mejor que cualquiera que hubiese tocado hasta el momento, recorrió sus rasgos, primero su frente, retiró algunos mechones, bajo por los parpados y la nariz hasta llegar a su boca, pensó que debería saber muy bien, se sentía tan suave, tan deseable.

Quitó la mano como si quemara y de un salto se alejó de la cama respirando agitado, ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?, deseables, no los labios de su amigo no eran deseables, debía alejar ese pensamiento de su mente, ese era su amigo, no podía, debía dejar de pensar… miró para todos lados, tenía que alejarlo de su mente… Sirius tomo impulso y…

-_PRONGS_…-Dos segundos después James luchaba por recuperar el aire y lanzar maldiciones al mismo tiempo a un alegre Sirius. Remus se puso le almohada sobre la cabeza justo antes que un rayo de luz la convirtiera en polvo…

Todos quedaron en silencio, si era cierto que esos cuatro eran los mejores amigos, también lo era que nadie _NUNCA_ debía molestar a Remus mientras estuviera en la cama…

Remus abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio, después de su almohada destruida, fue a James Potter con la varita extendida apuntándole a lo que ahora era un montón de cenizas

-_Moony… e…esto, y, yo no-_James tartamudeaba tratando de encontrar alguna posible respuesta

-_Silencio… por hoy se las paso, vamos tarde al Comedor-_ Sirius y James respiraron aliviados pero al ver la hora ambos corrieron a sus baules por túnicas y llegaron al baño al mismo tiempo, lo que seguramente daría lugar a una nueva pelea de no haber sido por la llegada de Remus-_les molesta si entro yo primero-_ en la mente de los tres estaba la almohada en cenizas y los dos animagos dieron un paso hacia atrás ante un divertido licántropo.

* * *

Sirius no pudo evitar ver a Remus cuando salió solo con una toalla, traviesas gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo y un ligero vapor cubría su cuerpo dejando la sensación de estar viendo borroso, un espejismo, en ese momento Sirius pensó que la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de Remus era muy, muy corta y que si seguía pensando así su ropa interior comensaría a molestarle, así que sin darle tiempo a james de siquiera pensar entro en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Se sentó en el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos la imagen de Remus estaba como si fuese un papel tapiz y lo peor era que cada vez era más y más erótica, se quitó su ropa interior cuando comenzó a molestarle seriamente, fijo su vista en su endurecido miembro sorprendido que el pensamiento de su amigo pudiera causar eso, pero entonces imaginó a Remus desnudo con sus labios en su miembro, cerró su mano en torno a su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, Remus tragándose su miembro mientras su mano se enredaba en ese cabello color miel… los movimientos fueron en aumento al igual que la velocidad de su respiración, Remus de espaldas a él ofreciendosele… él entrando en su cuerpo, solo imaginarselo le hizo lansar un gemido que rapidamente ahogó, ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos cuando se corrió sobre su mano, nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo tan… interesante… como ese, pronto se dio cuenta que se había masturbado pensando en Remus y lo peor que la idea de hacerlo con el no le desagradaba, al contrario, de hacho ahora estaba seguro que los labios de él si debían ser dulces y suaves, definitivamente muy deseables.

* * *

Remus sabía que por su condición de licántropo sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados que los de un mago normal, por eso casi siempre les hacía caso, pero en ese momento le parecía que lo que percibía era absurdo, todo el día había estado sintiendo la mirada de Sirius sobre él, y no solo eso, de hecho si solo fuese eso no estaría preocupado, lo que le tenía incomodo era que las miradas que sentía eran lujuriosas, lascivas, aunque también incomodas, podía sentir como Sirius se incomodaba terriblemente al parecer al darse cuenta que él le devolvía la mirada, creía que lo mejor era hablar con él y preguntarle, pero no sabía como hacerlo, además estaba ese _otro asunto._

Cuando habían entrado a 5 año, él se había sentido terriblemente atraído hacia Sirius, el profesor Dumbledore le había dicho que eso era normal ya que a esa edad el lobo ya debería haber elegido una pareja, de hecho el viejo mago se había extrañado que se hubiese demorado tanto. El resultado: durante ese año Remus tuvo que darse muchos, MUCHOS baños con agua fría cada vez que veía a Sirius de alguna manera que le resultara provocativa…

Pero después de unos meses él creía que había superado todo y que Sirius no se había dado cuenta, ahora esas miradas parecían estar despertando los deseos ocultos del lobo, que él creía haber dejado atrás.

Remus se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sintiendo la mirada de Sirius en su espalda… No, definitivamente no estaba mirando su espalda, estaba viendo un poco más abajo… Remus se sonrojó y subió las escaleras que llegaban de la sala Común rápidamente y se metió en su cuarto dejando los libros tirados en el piso se acostó en la cama, James y Peter estaban haciendo algo con una snitch pero no les puso atención, su olfato le advirtió que Sirius se acercaba hacia él subiendo las escaleras. Se quedó pensando en su olor, realmente le gustaba, en quinto año estuvo prestándole atención a cada uno de sus movimientos y de sus olores y de sus sonidos, pero ahora que se daba cuento Sirius había cambiado, su olor había cambiado, antes olía a una mezcla de hierba fresca y menta, ahora olía a madera, a tierra húmeda, y a… algo más que no pudo distinguir…

* * *

Sirius entró azotando la puerta sobresaltándolos a todos –_Tenemos que hablar, Ahora-_ James levantó las cejas y dijo -_¿Qué pasa Padfoot?_

_-Prongs, Wormtail, Sirius y yo tenemos que hablar… a solas-_Sirius asintió y se acercó a la cama de Remus, quien se había sentado en ella. James se encogió de hombros y se levantó seguido de Peter, pero antes de salir dijo- _Luego me cuentan. Vale. Voy a con Lily-_ y se despidió con un gesto de mano cerrando la puerta al salir.

Sirius no sabía que hacer o que decir, cerro los ojos y respiró, él no era bueno para ese tipo de cosas… -_Siéntate-_ Sirius obedeció y se sentó notando la incomodidad de Remus, cuando abrió la boca para hablar Remus se adelantó-_creo que debo hablar primero-_Sirius asintió y se quedó viéndole

-_ Soy un Hombre Lobo…_

Remus quedó en silencio buscando las palabras correctas para continuar, pero Sirius interpretó su silencio como si estuviese esperando su respuesta-_ Menos mal-_ dijo en son de broma-_ Por un momento creí que el lobo con el que he estado cada mes era el hermano agradable de Fenrir Greyback._

Remus se quedó en silencio un minuto más ignorando el comentario de Sirius, notaba su incomodidad así que decidió hablar de una vez, tal como se lo había dicho Dumbledore, tal como le saliera lo que necesitaba decirle.

-_Lo que quería decir es que soy un hombre Lobo, es decir que mis sentidos están más desarrollados que lo normal, puedo percivir el humor de las personas, puedo saber cuando me meiran fijamente-_ Sirius tragó grueso-_ y lo que sienten cuando me miran,_

_- O sea que tu…_

_-Si, me di cuenta como me mirabas hoy, todo el día_

_-Remus yo…_

_-Déjame terminar, pero que sea hombre lobo también implica que tengo una parte de lobo en mí, lo que pasa cada luna llena es que el lobo toma control total del hombre y transmuta el cuerpo, cuando la luna llena pasa el hombre vuelve a dominar al lobo, esto tiene efectos en cada aspecto de mi vida incluido el terreno… sexual_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Simplificado… no puedo simplemente tener sexo con cualquiera, el lobo debe, digamos, aceptarle, tiene que desear a la persona_

_-Oh,-_ Sirius bajó la mirada creyendo comprender, la verdad no sabía que era lo que pasaba con Remus, pero le había dolido, primero que pensara que él quería tener solo sexo xon él, segundo que no pudiera tener siquiera eso-_ entonces yo… no te…_

_-No es eso, todo lo contrario-_ Remus se incomodó al ver algo parecido a esperanza fluir por los ojos de su amigo-_ Verás el Lobo no solo influye en eso, él también puede decidir quien será su… pareja_

_-Y yo…_

_-_Remus se sonrojó al ver el entendimiento en los ojos de Sirius-_Si, tu eres la pareja que el lobo eligió… por eso no puede haber nada entre nosotros_

_-¿Que?, pero acabas de decir…_

_-Los lobos son monogámicos, si tengo sexo contigo hoy sería como si tu aceptaras se mi pareja para siempre… yo no podría tener a nadie y… bueno tu tampoco, resulta que soy muy celoso_

Sirius no podía ocultar su sonrisa, la conversación había dado un vuelco interesante y la verdad la idea de estar con una pareja de por vida, y con una pareja cono Remus, le agradaba le agradaba demasiado…-¿_Que tan celoso?_

_-No estoy seguro, pero según palabras de Dumbledore, si me llegaras a ser infiel después de haberme aceptado, bueno podría llegar a matarte… salvajemente_

Remus pudo sentir el miedo recorrer el cuerpo de Sirius, Bien, ya lo había dicho… sabía que lo más probable era que Sirius se alejara de él, cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, crear un mundo feliz donde no hubiese dicho nada de eso, de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe, Sirius estaba sobre él y sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente.

Sirius vio a Remus con los ojos cerrados y aún con rastros de sonrojo en su cara, de pronto se le hizo realmente hermoso, no había nada que decidir y lo sabía, se montó sobre Remus y vio como este abría los ojos, demasiado tarde, Sirius colocó sus labios sobre los de Remus, comenzó a saborearlos, realmente eran suaves, realmente eran deliciosos, era un pecado no haberlos probado antes, fue empujando a Remus hasta dejarlo totalmente recostado sobre la cama, separó sus labios y le dijo con voz lenta y ronca-_Creo que ya me decidí, vamos a confiar en el lobo, ¿te parece Moony?_

_

* * *

_Remus abrió los ojos, sintió ese cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo, se acercó para recortar la distancia casi nula entre ellos, colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro joven y cerró los ojos aspirando lentamente su olor, beso y lamió su piel y de pronto lo supo, a lo que sabía ese cuerpo, a lo que olía ese cuerpo que siempre sería suyo… _Chocolate_


End file.
